


Barreling Through Monkey Business

by TolfGennis



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games)
Genre: Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser ends up having to deal with Donkey Kong, who is content with chucking barrels at anyone who comes close to him.





	Barreling Through Monkey Business

Dry Bowser was jumping over the various brown barrels that were coming towards him on the red girders, with Donkey Kong being at the top of the construction zone chucking barrels down towards him, the two being at 25 meters. The sight of this bizarre event was quite something, as this would normally not be occurring in the city during the night, but alas was the very bizarre situation between an ape and a reptilian amalgamation.

"Hold on, why am I doing this in the first place?" Dry Bowser questioned as he was climbing on the blue ladder, pausing as he watched a barrel come barreling right towards him.

Dry Bowser was hit in the face by a barrel, causing him to break into several parts of himself as he was reduced to a pile. Donkey Kong chuckled as he kept on stomping, rolling more barrels down as Dry Bowser was quick to place himself back together, chucking an old bone at the incoming barrel as he managed to break it, climbing onto the next girder as he ran upwards towards the giant red gorilla.

"Are those barrels the only thing you're going to be tossing at me?" Dry Bowser spoke as he was making his way towards Donkey Kong, noticing that there was only one more ladder remaining.

Donkey Kong growled as he looked around himself on the girders, grabbing parts of the ladder as he chucked them at Dry Bowser, which hit him in the face. Dry Bowser grumbled as he readjusted his skull, clenching his fists as he kept on running towards the edge and jumped onto the highest girder, now being across Donkey Kong, who gawked in disbelief that the skeletal reptile was able to get up there at a speedy pace. Glancing at the ladder right by him, Donkey Kong quickly climbed up the blue ladder in a hurry after tossing all the remaining barrels at Dry Bowser, who managed to jump all over them as he then glanced up to see where Donkey Kong was going, noticing the red ape was heading towards the nearby construction sites.

"You can't run from me!" Dry Bowser taunted as he climbed up the ladder and followed Donkey Kong's tracks,

Donkey Kong couldn't believe that Dry Bowser was managing to keep up with him, causing the ape to go faster than he already was. Donkey Kong then made his way through the sand piles surrounding the construction zone at 50 meters, with it having the appearance of a pie factory. Dry Bowser noticed the sand piles, managing to go over them as he also noticed that there were conveyor belts around that were moving everything, including Donkey Kong himself as the ape bounced away from the direction the conveyor belt was moving him in. "Trying to dash your way beyond this, huh? Not on my watch,"


End file.
